


Cockwarming CEO!Draco

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO Draco, F/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: uhh pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Cockwarming CEO!Draco

Your hand held up the hem of your skirt, bunching it at your waist as the other pulled Draco’s cock from the restraints of his suit trousers. Your thumb caught the precum beading on the swollen tip rubbing it between your fingers before putting them in your mouth. 

“Play nice.”

Your thighs that were straddling Draco in his office chair tensed, the reverberation of his deep voice causing your cunt to flutter around nothing, feeling too empty. Your underwear had been long forgotten, thrown somewhere in his spacious office, allowing for easy access. You slid your wet core against his length of his cock, the tip of him just slipping into you before you moved back down, coating him in your arousal. 

“What part of ‘play nice’ did you not understand princess?”

Biting your lip, you looked directly into Draco’s eyes with the same needy expression that you knew would have him losing control. You watched as his eyes raked over your figure, starting with your eyes, running down to the lip between your teeth and then to where you were hovering over his heavy cock. His ring clad hands left their place on the laptop behind you and gripped your waist, thumbs stroking the sliver of skin between your shirt and skirt. 

“You can be a good girl for me, can’t you? We don’t want a repeat of last time do we.”

Your body trembled, cheeks heating as you remembered the punishment you received the last time you… misbehaved. You nodded your head quickly, hand resuming its ministrations on the leaking cock below you, still covered in your slick.

One of his warm hands left your waist, pulling your own to rest on the back of his office chair as his hand replaced where yours had just been, pushing just the head of him in before pausing, listening to your whimpering pleads. “I thought this was what you wanted princess? Don’t like it when it’s done to you do you?” Pleads fell from your mouth as you concentrated on keeping your hips still. If you tried pushing your hips down, you knew he would bend you over his knee and have you count until you were delirious with pain and pleasure. 

Just as your thighs threatened to buckle from having to hold yourself up over him, his hand on your waist pulled you down in one fluid motion, his hips thrusting up to meet yours. The sound of his strained grunts in your ears had you clenching hard around him, hips involuntarily bucking, searching for more friction. 

Draco as calm and collected as ever, simply leaned back against his chair, hands firmly on your waist to control your movements.

“Get that pretty little cunt to work then.” Draco had all but drawled, your skirt still bunched in your grip, giving him a perfect view of where his cock stretched you open. Your hand dropped your skirt, hands coming to rest on his shoulders to give you purchase in order to lift yourself up and down the length of him, feeling each and every vein drag across your walls. 

His own hands had bunched your skirt back up, holding them to your waist as he watched himself disappear in and out of you with every lift of your hips, his quiet grunts only fuelling your arousal. 

Non-stop moans left your mouth, only increasing in volume when his lips latched onto the column of your neck, sucking at the glistening skin. 

Your hips dropped once more before the ringing of his office phone broke the silence of your room (bar both your moaning). Draco’s silver eyes gleamed with something you feared as you sat on his lap, waiting for his instructions.

One of his hands left your hip to pick up the ringing phone, your skirt falling back in between the two of you, blocking where you were connected from sight. 

“What do you want?” You were used to the venom in his voice, the venom that he made sure to never use on you except in the bedroom. Your body shuddered as he shifted his hips, part of him hitting something inside of you that had you supressing a moan. 

Your eyes pleaded to Draco, begging him to finish the call so that you could fuck yourself on him, but he had other plans. His free hand had left your body, wrapping around your midriff to pull you flush against his chest, arm anchoring you there as his focus remained on the call. 

You had completely zoned out; you were aware of Draco discussing something on the phone, but you were too focused on the way he felt inside of you, how full you felt. How completely satisfied yet unsatisfied you were. He was exactly where you needed him the most, yet he wasn’t moving. Your legs were shaking, body trembling as you tried your best to keep still, to stop yourself from doing something you’d later be punished for. 

His body suddenly leant forward, his hand that was still covered in the mixture of his precum and your arousal grabbed onto a pen, writing down whatever it was he was discussing over the phone. The movement however, had shifted both of your hips, causing him to slide even deeper into you, a quiet whimper involuntarily leaving your lips. 

Draco stilled and you knew you had fucked up, but you were too frustrated to do anything but sit and bite back the tears building in your eyes. Your head was tucked into his neck, against his collar bone, mouth latched onto the smooth expanse of skin as you attempted to stop your mouth from making any more sounds. 

He let go of the pen, leaning back against the chair and bringing you with him, slipping out slightly before he shifted his hips to press fully back into you. The movement causing you to bite down on his skin to stop a moan falling from your lips and exposing the both of you to whoever Draco was shouting at over the phone. 

Your lower half was restricted from moving by the weight of his arm across your body, but he could do nothing about your inner muscles as they clenched and unclenched, fluttering around his length, begging him to move. 

You don’t know how long you were sat there impaled by his throbbing cock, you don’t know how he managed to stay still for so long so effortlessly when you were seconds from breaking down and begging him to fuck you. 

So caught up trying to control yourself, you hadn’t even noticed Draco hang up and put his phone back on the desk, hadn’t noticed as he watched you suckle on his neck in time to your cunt clenching around him. You hadn’t noticed until his hands had gripped onto your ass cheeks, until he was lifting you up until just the tip of him remained inside of you before slamming his hips ups against yours. 

You squeaked as he finally fucked you properly, hips slamming against yours, lips against the shell of your ear telling you how much of a good girl you had been for him. But just as with his phone call, you had blocked out the words, focusing instead on how good he felt pounding into you, how sitting quietly in torture had been worth it for this. 

His left thumb had barely touched your clit when your first orgasm came crashing down on you, body spasming against Draco’s as he paid no attention to you, too preoccupied with chasing his own release.

His hips didn’t give up their relentless pace despite the constricted position the two of you were in, thighs tense beneath yours as they forced his cock into you over and over again, thumb still pressed hard against your clit even after you started whining from overstimulation. 

It wasn’t until your second orgasm washed over that his hips finally stuttered, bucking up to meet yours for the final few thrusts as he spilled into you, your walls tightening to keep him inside as he did.

You slumped against his chest, whimpering at the after waves as Draco’s moans turned into laboured breathing. You had been content to just stay there but Draco’s hands were already on your waist, pulling you up and off him. 

“No!”

His eyes shot to yours, thinking he had hurt you, but you instead sat back onto his softening length, cum dripping down your thighs and onto his expensive suit trousers. 

“Can you stay inside? For a little longer. I- I like being full.” 

The worried expression was instantly wiped off of his face, a smirk instead replacing it as your sheepishly tucked yourself back against his neck. An arm snuck under your skirt, hand grabbing onto your ass as the other cupped your jaw, bringing you out of the comfort of his neck to kiss you. 

You hadn’t even realised he hadn’t kissed you yet until you got the taste of his lips and remembered what you were missing. His tongue had barely swiped at your bottom lip before your mouth opened, letting his tongue caress your own.

The two of you spent the next half hour sharing lazy kisses, enjoying being in each other’s company and just bathing in the afterglow. You kept him tight inside of you, clenching around until he was hard enough to fuck you all over again. 

“Don’t think I didn’t forget about those two slip ups, darling.”


End file.
